Memories
by Tortillon
Summary: Alors que Le Hueco Mundo et Karakura sont témoins de l'affrontement entre Shinigamis et Hollows, Rukia, jusqu'alors dans le coma, s'éveille. Lorsqu'on oublie que les morts ont eu une vie, on se retrouve à prier pour que jamais ces souvenirs ne resurgissent. Parce que l'équilibre des esprits et du monde en dépend.
1. Chap 1 : Haoris, crocs, lumière

_Bonjour les gens!_

_Cette fic date de plusieurs années mais je tenais tout de même à la partager avec vous, excusez donc le style qui peut paraître... changeant après quelques chapitres, et également des différences par rapport au manga (la plus flagrante étant le classement des trois premiers espadas, inconnu alors que j'écrivais cette histoire). J'ai choisi de ne pas modifier cela pour respecter au mieux la trame de ma fiction, j'espère que cela ne vous perturbera pas!_

_Elle s'inscrit après le chapitre où les trois espadas et Aizen et ses deux sbires débarquent au dessus de la fausse Karakura. Aizen, Gin et Tosen se font enfermer dans un bloc de flammes par Yamamoto (excusez mes souvenirs flous)._

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis!_

_Bonne lecture! :D_

* * *

**MEMORIES**

_Premier Chapitre : Haoris, crocs, Lumière_

Grimmjow ouvrit les yeux, lentement et se releva péniblement en grimaçant. Après un effort titanesque, il réussit à s'assoir. Il voulu inspecter ses plaies et ne trouva que de vagues cicatrices ou des bandages. Soigné ? Pourquoi? Par qui?

Il eut bientôt la réponse lorsqu'il releva la tête précautionneusement, pour ne pas faire crier les os de son cou, mal en point.

Plusieurs personnes étaient rassemblés autour de lui. Il reconnu le manteau caractéristique des capitaines de la Soul Society. Ils avaient visiblement établi un campement de fortune près des débris d'un bâtiment du palais.

Un mouvement attira son regard, et il scruta l'obscurité de la pièce, désormais pourvue d'une sortie sur le désert. Il lui sembla voir une forme au cœur de la salle éventrée. En effet, une jeune fille semblait veiller sur les blessés à l'aide d'un petit garçon faiblard. Une jeune fille aux cheveux gris. Paradoxal.

Son regard dévia et il aperçu une crinière de cheveux rouges dépassés d'une couverture. A coté de lui, une petite forme aux cheveux noirs semblait dormir. Un bref souvenir émergea de sa mémoire. Ils avaient attaqué Las Noches avec Kurosaki.

Mais ils étaient plus nombreux. Les débris en tout genre qui jonchaient le sol l'empêchait de tout voir depuis sa place.

Cet examen de son environnement dû monopolisé trop vivement le peu de neurones encore connectés, car sa tête recommença à le faire souffrir, lui arrachant un gémissement furieux.

Il se sentait vaseux et étrangement faible. Il entendit une étrange voix grommeler « M'en fou, je dois aller voir son labo, pas le temps pour ça »

Grimmjow tourna la tête vers un étrange représentant de l'espèce humaine... Le masque qui ornait son visage était tout bonnement unique, même pour un Hollow.

Renonçant à essayer de comprendre pourquoi et comment il s'était retrouvé là, entouré de Shinigamis, il se contenta de fixer ses mains, en activant ses doigts comme pour vérifier si elles étaient en état pour le combat. Il n'avait vu nul part son sabre, il devrait donc les déchiqueter à mains nues.

Il esquissa un mouvement, mais au moment même où il essaya de se mettre debout, ses membres se dérobèrent sous son poids et il retomba lourdement sur sa couverture. Il analysa brièvement la situation: des Shinigamis se tenaient là, près de lui, et il était dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit... Cette pensée lui arracha un rictus qui déforma ses lèvres.

" Nous savons que tu peux faire un portail entre le Hueco Mundo et la Terre"

Grimmjow se retourna vivement, interrompu dans sa réflexion. Ils s'étaient visiblement rendu compte qu'il était réveillé. Pas étonnant vu qu'il était retombé sans grande légèreté ni discrétion sur sa couche de fortune.

« Tu ne devrais pas trop bougé, tes blessures sont sérieuses. »

Une femme portant le haori de Capitaine avait parlé d'une voix douce et calme. Il ne l'avait pas senti s'approcher.

Avait-elle pitié de lui? Malgré son état, il sentit de nouveau la rage bouillir au fond de son esprit embrumé.

"Pourquoi est ce que je vous aiderai ? Nous sommes ennemis..." Sa voix était sourde, menaçante. Hors de question qu'ils aient pitié de lui, hors de question qu'ils le pensent faible. Il aurait voulu se jeter sur la femme et déchirer son beau visage impassible.

"Nous ne voulons pas te tuer, nous ne sommes ennemis que par la volonté d'une seule personne..."

La femme avait de nouveau parlé, on sentait la tristesse envahir sa voix. Grimmjow sentit la colère dévorer son ventre et envahir son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas combattre ? Il était hors de question qu'il refasse un combat comme celui qu'il avait livré contre Ichigo la première fois. Il fallait le provoquer, sans arrêt, pour qu'il daigne bouger. En même temps, il ne pouvait tolérer ses regards condescendants qui lui brûlait la peau. Puis enfin, il tiqua.

« Une seule personne », elle voulait parler d'Aizen? Grimmjow sentit sa mâchoire se crisper étrangement, ses dents s'entrechoquant alors dans un grincement patibulaire. La jeune femme aux cheveux gris, frissonna devant ce spectacle. Les perles de ses mèches émirent un doux cliquetis.

"Écoute, nous ne devons retourner auprès des autres, ce serait trop injuste si ils gardaient les meilleurs pour eux". Le mec aux clochettes avait parlé d'une voix grave et brutale. Malgré lui, Grimmjow ressentit tout de suite une certaine "sympathie", pour cet homme bourru et sauvage. Contre lui, ce serait sans doute agréable de se battre songea-t-il un instant.

Soudain, le petit garçon pris la parole, en tremblant. Grimmjow ne l'avait même pas vu s'asseoir aux cotés de son capitaine. Il ressentit un besoin impérieux de le frapper violemment, rien qu'en regardant son visage. Etrange.

"- Vous savez ou est Ichigo?"

- Il se bat, Hanatarou, il se bat...

Tous se turent. On pouvait sentir les morsures de l'énergie spirituelle du roux et de l'arrankar jusqu'ici. Les échos de ce terrible combat ne pouvaient leur échapper. Oui il se battait. Pour ses amis. Pour Inoue. Pour son âme.

La petite forme aux cheveux noirs remua légèrement, puis se redressa. Elle jeta un vague regard aux alentours, avant de se lever gracieusement, sans un bruit. La couverture qui l'enveloppait tomba à ses pieds dans un bruissement d'étoffe, attirant l'attention de son frère. Il était un peu à l'écart des autres, debout contre le reste d'une colonne.

« Tu es enfin réveillée... » L'impatience qui se lisant dans sa voix choqua quelque peu Hanatarou, qui sentit malgré lui ses mains se crisper sur ses genoux.

Rukia n'accorda pas à un regard à Byakuya et continua de s'avancer vers le groupe sans prononcer une seule parole.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Isane commença à s'inquiéter, devant l'inertie de la jeune fille. Elle se leva et s'approcha d'elle, franchissant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Elle s'arrêta subitement.

« Isane ? » Unohana leva les yeux, alertée.

Un cercle de glace s'était formé au pieds de Rukia, retenant prisonnier ceux d'Isane.

« Qu'est ce qui lui prend? Elle veut se battre ? » Kenpachi avait bondi, sabre à la main, prêt à en découdre. Le rocher sur lequel il s'était assis s'étant changé en un bloc de glace en un instant. Il avait vivement sursauté, sauvant in extrémis son postérieur d'une congélation forcée.

Grimmjow, lui, n'avait pu y échapper et la moitié de son corps était désormais prisonnier de la glace. Il poussa un juron en crachant sa colère. Lui qui pensait profiter de la situation, il se retrouvait bloqué par cette misérable fille.

Mayuri s'intéressa enfin au petit groupe, fixant Rukia avec une attention toute particulière, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Un sourire sadique déforma son visage hideux. « Si elle débloque, je vais pouvoir la prendre comme cobaye »

Un souffle glacial semblait émaner de la jeune fille, soulevant le sable alentour dans un frémissement à peine perceptible. Isane, figée, regardait ses pieds sans comprendre, admirant la glace qui entravait ses mouvements.

Rukia frissonna, ferma les yeux pour finalement les rouvrir en balançant sa tête en arrière dans un gémissement étouffé. Une lumière éblouissante sembla surgir de la glace à ses pieds pour l'envelopper entièrement, la noyant dans des reflets frémissants.

La lumière trembla puis éclata sans un bruit, dans un tourbillon étincelant de flocons. Tout le monde ferma les yeux pour échapper à l'aveuglement, tandis qu'ils se sentaient devenir aussi légers que l'air et aussi vaporeux qu'un souffle. Puis plus rien, leurs sens avaient désertés leurs corps.


	2. Chap 2 : Un murmure parmi les nuages

Et me voici avec le second chapitre, excusez moi pour les fautes qui pourraient (J'utilise le conditionnel uniquement par respect pour mon ego ;p) subsister.

En espérant que l'histoire vous intéresse toujours, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis!

* * *

**Memories**

Deuxième Chapitre: Un murmure parmi les nuages

« Ah ben finalement Merci la gamine! » Un sourire carnassier venait d'apparaitre sur le visage balafré de Kenpachi, sa main jouant avec la garde de son sabre.

Sans savoir comment, la lumière les avait transportés au dessus de la fausse Karakura, en plein ciel, à la droite de leur compagnons et à gauche d'un gigantesque nuage paresseux. Grimmjow ne comprenait pas comment il se retrouvait la, lui aussi. Sans doute pas plus que le Numéro 4, aux prises avec un rouquin qui avait failli tomber en se retrouvant ainsi dans les airs.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez la ? » La voix rauque, les traits durs, tirés par la concentration, les gouttes de sang d'Ichigo pleuvaient sur Karakura, tachant les nuages d'une sombre nuance rouge.

« Mais on est ou là ? » Ses sourcils se froncèrent, tandis qu'il cherchait une explication sur le visage des ses amis. Sa main libre se crispa sur son épaule, comme pour retenir la douleur qui s'échappait de sa blessure sanguinolente.

Chad Ishida et Renji venaient à peine d'émerger du sommeil sous la morsure du froid, leur air ahuri indiquant clairement qu'ils ne savaient rien et qu'ils étaient tout aussi stupéfaits que lui de se retrouver surtout, paraissait perplexe. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'une telle technique de téléportation au sein de la Soul Society et il avait remarqué que son capitaine n'était pas aussi calme qu'à son habitude, fait rarissime et alarmant.

Quelque chose n'allait pas et il s'empressa de faire part de ses impressions à ses camarades. Chad ne broncha pas, fidèle à lui même. Ishida chassa un nuage d'un geste impatient de la main, le visage renfrogné, tandis qu'il songeait amèrement à la réaction de son père si il apprenait où il se trouvait. Ichigo, lui, scruta le dos d'Unohana, espérant entendre la conversation qu'elle avait en aparté avec sa Vice Capitaine. Il était inquiet, tendu. Il manquait quelqu'un dans le groupe. Pourquoi Rukia était-elle à l'écart, figée?

Ne sachant quelle attitude adoptée, ils guettèrent la réaction des Capitaines, avec appréhension.

Inoue murmura un « Kurosaki-kun » plaintif, presque suppliant. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il se retourne vers elle et lui offre son doux sourire rassurant. Elle baissa la tête, gênée, triste. Son regard se perdit un instant dans le ciel lorsqu'elle aperçu le sang qui gouttait lentement vers le sol, en pluie morbide. Cette vision la fit sourire, elle voulu s'approcher d'Ichigo pour aller soigner ses blessures lorsqu'elle se sentit tirée en arriè bras d'Ulquiorra se refermèrent sur elle, ne tenant aucunement compte de ses protestations étouffées. Devant autant d'adversaires potentiels, il devait s'assurer un minimum de personne ne semblait s'intéresser à lui, pas plus qu'au numéro 6. Tous murmuraient, leurs regards tournés vers une jeune fille brune, qui leur tournait le serra plus fortement Inoue, qui hurla sa douleur, ses côtes soumises à la pression des bras de l'arrankar. Alerté par les cris de la jeune fille, on lui accorda enfin un regard et les sabres se pointèrent dans sa direction, menaçants.

Ulquiorra resta de marbre. Devait-il rejoindre les autres Espadas ou continuer son combat en faisant mine de pas avoir remarqué le changement de décor? Il décida d'en finir avec le roux en premier, comptant sur leur misérable sens de l'honneur pour empêcher ses compagnons de lui venir en aide. Il ajusta ses appuis et s'élança, sabre en avant, vers Ichigo. Il fut stoppé net dans son attaque par des lambeaux de glace tourbillonnants qui vinrent s'enrouler comme des chaînes autour de ses membres.

Les lèvres de Grimmjow dessinèrent un sourire méprisant, dévoilant ses crocs. Il était évident qu'il jubilait intérieurement de voir Ulquiorra réduit à une marionnette d'un seul coup. Comme il aurait voulu se jeter sur lui et détruire ce visage si inexpressif qui le fixait. Mais il était toujours prisonnier de cette glace qui l'avait surpris au Hueco Mundo. Les deux Hollows étaient donc maitrisés, impuissants.

Personne ne semblait avoir compris ce qui se passait, mais tout le monde s'inquiétait de la tournure des évènements. Même si cela annulait l'avantage d'Aizen, tous les capitaines étant présents, cette apparition était trop chaotique et trop imprévisible pour rassurer les Shinigamis. L' étrange attitude de Rukia semblait mettre leurs nerfs à rude épreuve. Toshiro en particulier ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Il avait senti ce froid, lancinant, doux et tranchant. Il fronça les quant à lui, semblait osciller entre une fumante colère et un soulagement incrédule. Sachant qu'il n'était pas sérieux pour un Commandant d'afficher sa surprise, il avait rapidement demandé une explication pour dissiper sa gène. Unohana lui avait raconté les faits et gestes de Rukia, puis l'apparition de la lumière.

« Et bien, il faut croire que c'est ce qui s'appelle des renforts » sourit Ukitake. A coté de lui, Shunshui était sur le point d'éclater de rire, se retenant avec difficulté sous les regards courroucés de Soi Fong.

Malgré leur apparente bonne humeur et leur soulagement de voir ainsi le Gotei 13 reformé, le comportement de la jeune fille en laissait plus d'un songeur. Yamamoto avait décidé de s'occuper du cas Kuchiki plus tard, la situation ne s'y prêtant pas vraiment. Les Capitaines se remirent donc en formation, en essayant de vider leurs esprits et d'oublier l'incident singulier dont ils avaient été témoins.

Barragan avait observé avec attention la scène. Le plan d'Aizen avait visiblement échoué, et il hésitait désormais sur la décision à prendre, son maître étant encore bloqué dans une cage de flammes incandescentes. Cependant un sursaut d'orgueil l'ébroua. Lui, Barragan, Roi de l'Espada, se laissait aller à douter ? Intolérable. Son imposante moustache frémit lorsqu'il murmura toutes sortes de jurons, destinés à le maudire pour sa faiblesse d'un instant. Il y avait plus d'ennemis, il lui fallait donc plus de monde. Il appela le reste de ses fraccions en renfort, pour compenser l'apparition des autres Capitaines. Haribell fronça les sourcils. Une petite armée venait de faire son apparition, derrière le trône massif qui siégeait, impérial.

"il faut toujours qu'il fasse dans le spectaculaire celui là".

Le dernier membre du trio regardait avec envie les formes délicates d'un nuage, avec l'envie affichée d'aller y piquer un somme.

A la vue de ces nouveaux adversaires, la tension avait monté d'un cran. Les Capitaines sentaient que l'affrontement était proche. L'excitation se mêlait à l'impatience, leurs mains jouant nerveusement avec le fourreau de leurs sabres, tandis que leurs doigts caressaient avec envie leurs lames affutées.

Soudain, une voix brisa la lourde atmosphère dans un murmure à peine audible. Tous tressaillirent. La voix si chaude, si douce et si sensuelle avait pourtant fait apparaître des frissons glacés le long de leurs échines. Enfin, des mots se détachèrent dans le vent.

"Aime moi..."

Ils se figèrent dans un même mouvement de surprise, parfois même d'incrédulité. Grimmjow sentait le froid le mordre à nouveau, tandis que le cœur d'Ichigo manquait un battement. Renji fixait avec effarement quelque chose derrière Rukia, lorsqu' Inoue étouffa un cri.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » Ichigo, ahuri, regardait la magnifique créature qui se tenait, accrochée, aux épaules de la jeune fille.

Une splendide femme, flottait, éphémère. L'intense noirceur de sa chevelure contrastait avec son habit, aussi blanc que la neige. Tout en elle semblait échappé à la gravité ambiante, la multitude de ses kimonos ainsi que ses longs cheveux ébènes ondoyant lentement au gré d'une eau invisible. La douce aura qui émanait d'elle se ressentait dans chacun de ses gestes, lents, posés.

Ses mains, fines, avaient quittés les frêles épaules de la jeune fille et caressaient maintenant le contour de son visage avec douceur.

Une certitude s'insinua dans l'esprit de tous. Malgré le silence qui régnait sur ces cieux, ils savaient. La Voix, c'était elle.

Sa tête se posa sur l'épaule droite de Rukia, ses lèvres effleurèrent son oreille, ses yeux s'entrouvrirent enfin, laissant apercevoir de sombres yeux couleur nuit. Son visage leur semblait étrangement familier, comme si ses traits délicats appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin la ressemblance entre la créature et la jeune Kuchiki leur sauta aux yeux, coupant leur souffle dans un hoquet de surprise.

"Aime moi ... Rukia"

La jeune fille frémit en entendant ces paroles, mais garda ses yeux fermés, tête baissée, comme si la peur bloquait ses mouvements.

Renji brisa le silence qui s'était installé et déchira la lourde atmosphère de ses mots.

"C .. C'est .. son .. zanpakuto?"

C'était la seule explication plausible. La seule explication qui s'imposait à leurs esprits. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, ils ne savaient pas comment; mais le Sabre de la petite brune semblait bel et bien être à l'origine de son comportement singulier.


	3. Chap 3 : Brise moi dans le ciel rouge

_Hello!_

_Désolée de l'attente, l'écriture de mon autre fic et les cours ne me laissent que peu de temps. Malgré tout rassurez vous, cette fiction est toujours vivante et je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout de mon histoire!_

_Voici le troisième chapitre, le dernier a avoir été écrit avant la reprise de la fiction il y a peu. Le chapitre 4 aura donc sans doute un style un peu différent, mais il restera dans le ton. _

_Bonne lecture! :D_

* * *

**Memories**

Chapitre trois: Brise moi dans le ciel rouge

Ils étaient bloqués. Hypnotisés par cette apparition extraordinaire. Pourquoi pouvaient-ils la voir?Ils ne devraient pas pouvoir admirer sa taille gracile, ses jambes qui se dessinaient, telles de fêles esquisses, derrière les pans de ses kimonos. Ils de devraient pas pouvoir entendre ses doux murmures, sa voix chantante et mystérieuse.

Ils ne devraient pas avoir aussi froid.

La jeune femme promenait toujours ses mains le visage de la jeune Kuchiki. On n'entendait plus que ses chuchotements qui se glissaient dans l'oreille de Rukia.

Celle ci semblait luttait contre le femme de tout son âme. On sentait ses muscles se tendrent sous la délicate caresse de ses doigts. On sentait sa crispation, son appréhension, sa tristesse. Son visage demeurait pourtant dangereusement impassible, les sourcils à peine froncés, elle continuait de fixer le sol, ses mèches virevoltant dans un souffle glacé.

"Aime moi, Rukia,

Aime ma puissance...

Aime ma violence...

Aime ma tendresse et ma douceur.."

Rukia rejeta la tête en arrière, en gémissant. De magnifiques larmes coulait le long de ses joues, brillantes. Tout le monde pu admirer ses prunelles, aux iris aussi blancs que la neige.

"J'ai peur"

Elle avait enfin parlé, d'une voix si douce, si tremblante, si enfantine. Ichigo se figea, il avait oublié son combat, la raison de sa venue au Hueco Mundo, il avait tout oublié. La vision de Rukia, aussi fragile, aussi désemparée, le bouleversait. Il bégaya, finit par hurler son nom dans l'espoir de briser le charme qui agissait sur elle. A coté de lui, Renji tremblait. Tous frissonnaient, troublés, inquiets. Mais ils le sentaient. C'était ses peurs, ses douleurs, ses tourments. Ils ne devaient pas intervenir. C'était son Sabre, son âme, son combat.

"Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je suis là."

A chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, la femme prenait corps, comme si son existence devenait plus réelle à chaque instant. Elle voulait Rukia, toute entière, elle, son coeur, son corps et son âme. Elle voulait qu'elle cède, qu'elle s'ouvre, enfin.

Mais la jeune fille luttait de toutes ses forces contre la noirceur qui envahissait son esprit. Les cris qui résonnaient dans sa tête la mettait au supplice. Elle gémissait, sanglotait pitoyablement, comme une enfant perdue.

Ichigo demeurait interdit, les larmes coulant sans répit le long de ses joues sans qu'il fasse un effort pour les retenir. Renji ne pouvait contrôler le tremblement de ses membres, tandis qu'Inoue répétait inlassablement le nom de la petite brune, comme une litanie, comme une prière. Le masque de fierté et de fausse pudeur de Byakuya commençait à se briser, se fissurer. Les gouttes de son sang glissèrent silencieusement le long de ses doigts, ses mains tremblantes broyant la poignée de son sabre comme pour le punir de ne pouvoir trancher sa tristesse.

Grimmjow, ensorcelé, fixait de ses yeux écarquillés le petit corps tourmenté. Il n'avait jamais senti autant de violence dans un être d'apparence si fragile.

Soudain, tout s'accéléra, le hurlement de Rukia résonna dans l'air glacé en écho, tandis que Barragan lançait dans un rugissement bestial la horde de ses Hollows sur les Shinigamis. Le tumulte assourdissant des beuglements des gillians emplissait l'air d'un vacarme terrible, dégageant des torrents de haines et de douleur incontrôlées.

Les jambes de Rukia cédèrent, ses genoux atterrissant lourdement sur son cercle de glace.

"Aime moi Rukia, souviens toi !" La femme s'était faite plus autoritaire, plus ferme. Le tranchant de sa voix transperça l'esprit de Rukia aussi sûrement qu'une lame. "Souviens toi!"

Elle écarquilla les yeux, et hurla, une seconde fois. Un long hurlement ou se mêlaient la douleur, la rage et la haine. Un hurlement différent, brut, écorché, avec une voix profonde et violente. La femme sourit. Enfin...

Les Hollows furent attirés par la petite brune, qui semblait si vulnérable, prisonnière de sa propre tristesse. Ils répondaient au hurlement en grognant sauvagement. Leurs yeux reflétaient toute la haine et toute la décadence dont pouvait faire preuve un être humain. Certains brandissaient leurs armes, pressés qu'ils étaient de faire jaillir le si précieux liquide sombre dans des gémissements de douleur.

Rukia se releva et fixa l'horizon sombrement. Les bêtes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle se retourna et se jeta dans les bras de la femme, l'enlaçant violemment en hurlant son nom.

La glace répondit à son appel. Jaillissant autour de la jeune fille, retombant en cascade autour d'elle, ruisselant comme un torrent à travers les nuages, elle envahit l'espace, gelant l'air lui même, en enchainant les Hollows dans un sinistre miroir étincelant.

Tous retinrent leur souffle. Le spectacle était éblouissant, la glace reflétant la moindre goutte de lumière. Les flammes dansantes au loin donnaient à l'ensemble un aspect irréel.

Yamamoto n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Il prononça seulement quelques mots, et les capitaines présents auprès de lui lâchèrent la garde de leur sabre dans un soupir de soulagement.

Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer. A en juger par sa vision trouble et son mal de crâne, il avait battu le record d'apnée. Renji avala enfin, délivrant sa gorge d'une tragique sécheresse. Ishida remonta avec raideur ses lunettes qui ne tenaient plus que par une branche sur son visage. Inoue essuya ses larmes dans un soupir de soulagement. Grimmjow referma ses mâchoires dans un claquement sec.

La femme, son Sabre, répondit au geste de la jeune fille. Une main alla se loger au creux de ses reins, tandis que l'autre, jouait avec les fines mèches noires de ses cheveux.

Rukia se laissa aller aux caresses et aux paroles rassurantes de la femme. La tension qui avait pris possession de son corps s'atténuait, doucement, repoussée par la tendresse qu'elle lui offrait. Alors, lentement, ses mains lâchèrent leur prise, dévoilant le tissu froissé. Alors lentement sa tête bascula en arrière, yeux clos, lèvres entrouvertes. Alors lentement, elle plongea dans les noires abysses de son âme.

« Brise moi »

La femme redevient diaphane, éphémère, et son existence disparut aux yeux de tous tandis qu'elle rejoignait la petite brune dans son esprit, un sourire mystérieux dessiné sur son visage.

Le silence envahit l'atmosphère. Les Shinigamis n'osaient plus respirer, de peur de troubler le calme qui s'était imposé. Ichigo et ses compagnons se regardaient, perplexes. L'anxiété qui entaillait leur ventre défigurait maintenant les traits de leur visage. Qu'allait-elle affronter?

Ils auraient tant aimé l'aider, l'accompagner, la protéger de cette chose qui l'avait terrifiée, qui l'avait réduite à une pauvre petite chose tremblante.

Mais le royal Barragan semblait vouloir les occuper. Son orgueil l'avait fait enfler de colère, et son ventre, déjà volumineux, avait doublé de volume. Les veines de ses tempes palpitaient dangereusement, teintée d'une délicate couleur violette. Sa fureur semblait palpable tandis qu'il fixait d'un œil mauvais ses gillians, prisonnier de la glace miroitante. Il considérait visiblement comme un affront personnel l'échec cuisant de ses « soldats ».

Il dégrafa sa ceinture, dévoilant une lourde chaîne dorée qu'il enroula adroitement autour de ses doigts épais. De l'autre main, il tenait fermement le cercle qui constituait la boucle de la ceinture, en prenant soin que tous puissent admirer le soleil qui l'ornait, symbole incontestable de son rang. Il marqua un temps, un instant, pour laisser son esprit reprendre le contrôle et chasser la colère noire qui brusquait ses gestes.

Alors, majestueux, il lança d'un mouvement souple le cercle solaire qui vola un instant la place de l'astre lui même dans les cieux, captant toute la lumière dans les reflets dorés qui parcouraient sa gravure. Cet instant sembla durer une éternité, les regards se perdant dans la contemplation de cette merveilleuse lumière.

Soudain, alors que la boucle royale n'abordait même pas sa descente, la main enchainée fit un brusque geste vif et sec, pour casser l'orbite du cercle. Aussitôt, celui ci recula amplement, pour finalement foncer telle un météore sur le bloc de glace miroitant. Barragan fit glisser la chaîne le long de ses doigts avec dextérité pour qu'elle accompagne le disque solaire dans sa folle course.

Puis un autre mouvement, plus doux et plus grand, accompagna le fil doré.

Le bloc de glace se retrouva enchaîné, ligoté. En un instant.

Barragan tira violemment en arrière, et dans un éclat aveuglant, brisa le bloc, le transformant en un instant en milliers de petits miroirs étincelants, qui reflétaient l'intense couleur dorée de sa chaîne et le rouge sombre du sang des Hollows prisonniers.

Certains, blessés, avaient échappés à la mort, d'autres, en morceaux, gisaient sur le sol gelé, tels de grotesques pantins désarticulés.

« Pathétique... »

Barragan fixait avec dégout les restes de son armée.

« Battez vous. Si vous fuyez le combat, je me charge moi même de mettre fin à vos misérables existences »

Sa voix, aussi lourde et puissante que le tonnerre, réveilla les Gillians encore vivants. Certains s'arrachaient leurs membres devenus inutiles, d'autres reprenaient rapidement des forces en dévorant le cadavre voisin. Tous, dans un tumulte bestial, faisaient connaître leur envie de trancher des Shinigamis.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage balafré de Barragan, heureusement camouflé par sa moustache fournie. Il était si sauvage et si brutal, que le voir aurait sans doute entamé le moral de ses troupes.

Malgré le nombre important de morts, les rangs de l'armée du Roi n'était pas si clairsemés qu'il n'y paraissait. L'adrénaline commençait doucement à se répandre dans les veines des Capitaines, accélérant leur souffle et dilatant leurs pupilles. Ils avaient beau être plus civilisés que les Hollows, ils désiraient ardemment l'affrontement eux aussi.

Soudain, le hurlement guttural des Holllows fendit l'air tandis qu'ils se jetaient sur les ennemis les plus proches.

Les lames se chargèrent de sang tandis que le Gotei repoussait ces féroces assaillants avec fougue et distinction. Le sombre liquide glissait lentement le long de la glace de Toshiro, jaillissait sous les coups de Komamura, éclatait en gerbes écarlates sous la foudre d'Ukitake.

On n'entendait plus que le fracas des os brisés, le sifflement des lames, le doux chuchotis du sang giclant à torrent sur des nuages, autrefois d'un blanc immaculé. Les cris de joies de Kenpachi se mêlaient aux râles des Gillians, les hurlements de rage et de douleur ne se distinguaient plus des plaintes étouffées des mourants, ce vacarme inintelligible assourdissant le ciel devenu pourpre. Seul les grognements de frustration de Grimmjow dominaient la bataille. Ses yeux fixaient intensément le sang qui formait de magnifiques cascades, chutait en arabesque le long de la glace étincelante.

« Getsuga Tenshou! »

L'attaque d'Ichigo fendit l'air et quelques Hollows au passage. Une rage sourde brûlait ses tempes et domptait ses gestes. Avec ses compagnons, il protégeait le corps de Rukia, encore inconsciente.

Le roux s'avança un peu plus dans les rangs ennemis, se frayant un chemin à coups de sabre. Il n'entendait plus la voix de Renji, qui insultait copieusement tous les Gillians qui essayaient de s'attaquer à lui. Il n'entendait plus la voix grave de Chad qui comptait ses victimes d'un air tranquille. Il entendait seulement la voix faible et tremblante de Rukia, il voyait seulement ses larmes...

Un instant d'inattention. Un instant de trop. Une épée vient de planter dans son épaule, déjà endommagée par Ulquiorra. Dans les yeux de la bête triomphante, on pouvait apercevoir une lueur sauvage et terrible, signe que sa victoire était imminente.

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de riposter. Un sabre vient se ficher dans les flancs du Hollow. Écumant de rage, hurlant sa douleur, il se retourna vers l'agresseur pour le punir de cette audace. Son cri se perdit dans un gargouillement horrible, tandis que le sabre fendait se tête en deux, brisant son masque.

Le rouquin s'apprêtait à remercier Renji, ou même Byakuya. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant que le sabre appartenait à une petite brune à l'allure chétive.

Elle semblait aussi étonnée que lui. Elle observa les alentours comme si elle s'était perdue dans un endroit inconnu et terriblement étranger. Il ne restait plus de la bataille que des corps ensanglantés, dispersés aux quatre coins du firmament.

Un gigantesque sourire fendit le visage d'Ichigo, illuminant ses yeux noisettes.

« T'es enfin réveillée, Rukia »

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui. Surprise, elle sembla le jauger du regard pendant quelques secondes.

Enfin, elle parla.

« Qui es – tu ? »


End file.
